Velká zářivá louka
by Characterless
Summary: Yuki leží v nemocnici a Shuichi přemýšlí jaké by to bylo kdyby zase mohli být spolu. Tahle povídka mě vždycky dostane XD hehe Shuichi je hodně v depresi XD


Slyším to… To nekonečné pípání… nepříjemný pocit, že ti nemohu pomoci… Že tě nemohu zachránit.

Znak, že moje láska rychle umírá… A já ji nemohu pomoci, i kdybych chtěl.

Cítím to… Když položím hlavu na tvou hruď, cítím to… Slyším to, na čem mi v životě nejvíce záleží. Znak toho, že pro tuto chvíli tvoje srdce bije.

A možná v nějakém nejzazším koutku mysli doufám, že bije jenom pro mě.

Cítím se absurdně… Mám chuť dělat tolik věcí najednou. Napadají mě nápady na sebevraždu a věci, které by normálně moji radostnou duši ani nenapadly.

Protože když tě vidím ležet na nemocničním lůžku, doufám, že najednou ten pager, který tu sestra položila, zapípá…

Doufám, že protekce slavných bude mít v tomto případě účinek… Cokoli, jen abys byl zase v pořádku.

Protože chci, abys mě zase držel v náručí a já tebe. Abychom odjeli domů, a i když takový nejsi, abychom si jenom povídali. A smáli se.

Nikdy bych nemluvil o tom, co mě vždycky zajímalo. O minulosti a tak, ale mluvili bychom o budoucnosti.

O tom, jak ty budeš psát svoje romány a já písničky. Jak ty budeš stále tím slavným spisovatelem a já tím slavným popovým zpěvákem.

O tom, jak se budeme bavit s přáteli, které máme, a pak, když budeme spolu, budeme se milovat.

Jenom milovat a já stále budu doufat, že ses mě naučil milovat. Protože nejsem tak bláhový, abych počítal s tím, že jsi mě miloval od začátku.

Ne! Ale budu doufat, že ses do mě postupem času zamiloval a zapomněl na toho, kdo ti způsobil utrpení.

Když se podívám na to, co leží na lůžku, vidím nádhernou bytost. Dokonce i napůl mrtvý jsi schopen být překrásný.

Někdo by mohl říct, že ty kruhy pod očima a bledá pleť ti sluší. Já bych s ním okamžitě souhlasil. Protože i kdybys vypadal sebehůř, miloval bych tě.

Od té doby co zjistili, že máš nádor na plicích kvůli svému neustálému kouření, měl jsem pocit, jako by se mi můj krásný svět zhroutil jako domeček z karet.

Jako bych snad i viděl svoji vlastní budoucnost. Bez tvé pomoci, tvého umění rozpálit mě do nejposlednějšího atomu mého těla. Bez té schopnosti, která mi vždy pomáhala napsat písničku, bych nedokázal žít.

Ani bez tvého věčně zamračeného obličeje. Ani bez tvých typických změn v chování, o kterých jsem za tu dobu, co jsem s tebou, tolik naučil.

Jako by snad v tvém chování už nebylo nic, o čem bych neviděl.

Jako by snad celá doba, co jsme byli spolu, v tu chvíli zmizela díky něčemu takovému, jako je cigareta.

Někdy jsem měl pocit, že to děláš naschvál… Že kvůli tomu, že jsi v minulosti zabil člověka, kterého jsi miloval, zabíjíš se ty teď tak pomalu, abys přitom mohl co nejvíce trpět.

A někdy prostě chci, aby ses probudil ze svého spánku a řekl: „Co na mě tak koukáš, Shuichi? Já přeci neumírám, prostě jenom odpočívám." A já bych se s radostí usmál a pak s tebou šel domů a rozmazloval si tě tak moc, až bys nemohl.

Čas od času se najdou tací, jako je Hiro, Ayaké, K-san a hodně i Tohma-san, kteří se na tebe přijdou podívat. A říkají, abych si šel odpočinout, ale já prostě nedokážu něco takového udělat. Když se dívám na tebe a ty nemáš již moc šancí na přežití, mám pocit, že moje malé problémy nemají cenu.

A pak zase nekonečně čekám, kdy ten pager zazvoní a poslouchám to odporné pípání, které mi říká, že ty tu již moc dlouho nebudeš.

A pak teprve usínám na židli u tvojí postele se sny o naší budoucnosti a nadějemi na tvoje probuzení.

*_*

Když jsem se probudil, všechno kolem mě bylo zmatečné. Lidé pobíhali a já jsem si na chvíli s hrůzou pomyslel, že snad selhali přístroje a ty umíráš… Ale pak mi jedna ze sestřiček řekla, že se našel dárce. A já jsem si pomyslel, že se můj sen splnil…

Víš… Sním o velké louce… Na které jsme jenom my dva… Ty mě objímáš a šeptáš mi něžná slůvka, říkáš mi věci, které bys mi v životě neřekl. Sladká slova, taková, co se nehodí ke tvému charakteru.

Ale jsme v klidu… Nic nás neruší a jen tak spolu ležíme na té velké, prosluněné louce…

A teď, když jsem se probudil… Cítil jsem, že moje naděje o trochu stouply. Že mi sice nikdy neřekneš taková slova, která jsi mi řekl ve snu, ale že mě zase budeš objímat tak, jako jsi mě objímával.

Jenže teď tu musím čekat. Hodiny nesnesitelného světla, které píše „probíhá operace". Až zhasne, dozvím se rozsudek, který rozhodne všechno v mém životě.

A tak čekám a doufám, že až tě znovu uvidím, ty se ke mně otočíš a řekneš: „Ahoj, Shuichi, dlouho jsme se neviděli."

A teprve tehdy budu zase šťastný. Protože tu budeš ty a já zas budu snít o naší velké zářivé louce.


End file.
